


Begin Again

by pumpkinpoop



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpoop/pseuds/pumpkinpoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the only one who could make Hibari smile (not that he would show it). He was the only one who understood the way the elusive guardian worked (not that he would acknowledge it). And he was the only one who Hibari would rather die than live without. So why is Hibari still alive?<br/>WARNING: FUTURE ARC SPOILER</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having this storyline stuck in my head ever since I finished watching KHR. I kept thinking "What if?" So here you go. Hope you like it!  
> (And please don't kill me. This is my first time writing)  
> Reviews and comments much appreciated :)

_It hurt._ Hibari sucked in a breath, clutching his tonfas tightly. Why did he continue fighting the herbivores? He should have followed his rain, made sure he was safe and-

"No no no no **no!** Stay awake!" Hibari froze. He was close. Breaking into a sprint, he ran forward blindly, his eyes darting, searching for the familiar blue flame. the throbbing in his chest intensified, as if signalling to him. As he entered the room, the strong stench of death faced him. There was blood everywhere, smeared on the walls and pooled on the floor. Hibari saw little drops of blood, leading to a group of people gathered around something. the throbbing worsened, becoming a sharp pain as he realised that they were gathered around _someone._

"Please. Help is on the way so just stay awake!" Tsuna's voice cracked.

Hibari surged forward, pushing his way through the group. There, lying in Tsuna's arms, was _him_. Hibari's opal eyes traced that familiar scar on his chin, slowly moving to his lips stained with blood, up to those hazel eyes filled with pain but acceptance. But the thing that caught his attention and held it, was the sword that ran through his chest.

"Takeshi." no sound came out but _he_ turned.

Hibari watched his red _**red**_ lips curved slightly into a pained smile. "Hey, Kyouya," his hazel eyes lit up at him, radiating its usual warmth. "Glad you're okay."

And Hibari could only watch as the light died.

 

He woke up with a strangled gasp. He hated that dream. Hibari reached out for the warmth next to him but only felt cool air. The throbbing in his chest began again (no, more like continued). It dawned on him that he did not hate the dream. He hated the fact that it was **not** a dream.


	2. A horrible morning

"Kyou-san, we have received a signal from the main house that the guardians from the past are here."

Hibari stroked Hibird, his heart skipping a beat. This would mean that _he_ was here as well. His heart ached. To be able to see him again, to touch him, to hear his voice. It would be different, but it would still be Takeshi.

"HIBARI!" he heard the doorway to the dojo slam open and he sighed, knowing who it was.

"What do you want, Ryouhei." Hibari continued stroking Hibird, not paying attention to his energetic guardian. "And who said you could enter my dojo?"

"They're here! Tsuna's here and-" Ryouhei paused, looking nervous but pleased. "And Yamamoto's here."

Hibari stopped stroking Hibird. He knows that Takeshi would be here but to have another person confirming it-

He drew in a shaky breath. "So?"

"So we need to go there and talk to Tsuna about our plan!" Ryouhei was prancing around, excited. "But don't worry, I have a way to ensure you don't meet Yamamoto. Unless you want to meet him?"

_Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes._ "No."

"Okay! So here's my plan; I will enter the room first and bring Yamamoto to the kitchen under the pretense that I feel like drinking his tea. Which I do. So both of us will leave and then you come in, tell them the plan and then you leave."

Hibari massaged his temple. For an adult, Ryouhei has not matured much. "Fine." He snapped, not having a better idea.

Both guardians walked to the meeting room where the younger guardians were, Hibari waiting behind a corner. Hibird was perched on his shoulder, chirping. Ryouhei took a feel breath before entering the room.

"Onii-san!"

"Lawn head!"

"Sasagawa-senpai!"

At the sound of his voice, Hibird flew off, into the room. "No!" Hibari hissed. Hibird had developed an attachment to Takeshi eversince the latter fed him chocolate-coated sunflower seeds.

"What a cute bird!" He heard Takeshi say as Hibird chirped.

"Anyway, I feel like drinking some tea! Yamamoto, come to the kitchen and make some!" Ryouhei boomed, pulling him out of the room. Hibird was perched on his head.

Hibari sighed. What a stupid plan. Once Ryouhei and not-his Takeshi were out of slight, he made his way to the meeting room, wanting to leave before he even stepped in.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna stood, looking astonished. Gokudera just glared.

"Hibari, you received the message?" The akanbou was there, looking at him from underneath the fedora. Testing him.

Hibari merely nodded.

Bianchi and Giovanni looked at each other worriedly. "You better hurry up." Bianchi muttered loud enough for Hibari to hear.

"You idiot! How could you let the jyudaime die? What kind of guardian are you?' Gokudera snarled at him.

Usually, Takeshi would be here to diffuse the tension. "You weren't any better, right-hand man." Hibari allowed himself to smirk at the fuming guardian, enjoying his rapidly reddening face.

"ME?! YOU ARE-"

"Gokudera, please stop! It doesn't matter!" Tsuna was trying to stop the dynamite expert from jumping on Hibari.

"Takeshi! Takeshi!" Hibari stiffened. Shit. Hibird flew into the room, settling on Hibari's shoulder.

"Hibari-senpai?" He heard familiar light footsteps behind him. "Wow! You're here too!"

"I have to go." He hoped his voice was steady as he turned away from Tsuna, refusing to look at the person standing behind him, holding a tray of drinks.

Just a few more steps and he will be out of the room. Just a few more-

"Wait!"

Hibari stilled. No no no no no.

"At least have some tea before you go." _At least have some breakfast before you go. At least have some rest before you go._ Hibari shook his head, trying to forget his warm and gentle voice.

"Hibari-senpai?" It sounded wrong. Hibari gritted his teeth together.

Slowly, he turned, looking determinedly at his shoes. "Thank you." His hands reached out for the cup.

"No problem!" Not-his Takeshi's cheerful voice rang out as he handed the cup over, the tips of their fingers brushing each other.

As if shocked by electric, Hibari jolted and looked up. _Takeshi._ The pair of hazel eyes which will mature to have a touch of hardness but somehow still retain that warmth that he had fallen in love with. And his chin. Hibari felt his chest tighten. His unblemished chin which will have a small scar. Not his Takeshi.

Hibari hastily looked away, tightening his grip around the warm cup.

"Hibari, don't you have to be somewhere?" Thankfully, Ryouhei broke the awkward silence that had settled around them.

Without another word or a glance (even though he wanted to so so badly), Hibari turned and left, walking calmly until he entered his room before his knees gave way. He clutched the nearest thing he could reach, pulling himself up. The cup of green tea was still in his grip, the scent bringing back unwanted but treasured memories. What a horrible morning.


End file.
